Gone
by SouthItaly23
Summary: Spain died and Romano is depressed. Can he ever be happy again?  bad summary. Good story. Dead!Spain sucidal!Romano and Nation/Human names used
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia

Spain was dying. Antonio was dying. Romano couldn't take it. Spain has been sick for months and now the doctor finally said he wouldn't have much time. Spain has been in bed. Not getting up. Not moving. Nothing. Romano has been doing nothing but being my his love's death bed,holding in tears.

Spain was asleep one day while Romano pushed the hair away from Antonio's face.

"I love you,Spain...please don't die...I need you...Antonio..." He whispered. Suddenly Spain awoke in a coughing fit. Romano pulled his hand away from Spain's face.

"Y-you okay?" He asked stupidly. Of course he wasn't okay. Spain started coughing up a little blood,making Romano's face go pale.

"S-si... I-I-I'm still a-alive, right?" Antonio smiled at the Italian. Romano had to hold back the tears again.

"D-Damn it,Spain." He said in despair. "Why? Why...This isn't supposed to happen. You are supposed to me picking tomatoes with me, or be bugging the living daylight out of me by calling me 'cute' nicknames. Not...not..." He couldn't finished. After months of holding back tears, they finally fell.

"I-it's not fair! I-I love you! You can't die!"

Spain looked at him, the happiness in his eyes was almost gone. "L-Lovi... I love you too. B-b-but...I...can't stop it. I-I would do a-a-anything t-to be w-w-with you." He coughed more blood up.

"I-I...you t-think I-I'm so...so s-strong. I-I use to be...N-not anymore...though." He took Lovino's hand with one of his own and his face with his other hand. Romano was shocked to see how cold they were.

"I love you,Lovino." He said,kissing Romano for the last time.

Romano kissed back,and when they pulled away, he whispered, "I love you too,Antonio."

He looked into the green eyes that he seen millions of times, only to see they were empty. No life. No light. No Antonio. Spain has fallen. Romano gasped.

"Antonio...? Spain! Spain! No...No... Wake up! Wake up!" Romano cried hopless prayers,holding Antonio's hand against his own,holding the lifeless body of Spain.

"No...no...no..." Lovino said,blinded by his tears.

That night, Romano didn't move. He just cried into the lifeless body that once belonged to one of the only people he loved.

Nights after nights he didn't talk to anyone. He only went outside for when it was Antonio's funeral. Three weeks after Spain's death, he couldn't take it. He had enough. Romano went to his bathroom one afternoon and got a razor. He couldn't live without Spain,without Antonio, so why live at all?

He put the blade against his throat,tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, and looked at a picture he had of Spain and him that he kept near the sink. Spain had taken a picture of them,and at the last second,turned his head and kissed a shocked Romano's cheek. Romano smiled in what was the first time in months.

"Soon,'Tonio..." he said quitely to himself. "Soon."

And with that, he sliced the razor against his throat, letting the blood poor out. He saw was the photo and then nothing. South Italy has fallen.

Duh,Duh,Daaaaaaa! Hmn... kinda dark,no? Wait for last/next chapter to see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia

Lovino opened his eyes and saw a pure yellow light. At first he was confused.

"Where am I? I thought I was in my bathroom...but then I...oh." he said to himself as realziation dawned on himself. He looked around and saw that he was on perfect white clouds and in front of him was a giant golden gate. Romano gulped.

"A-am I in heaven?" he whispered. Suddenly the gate opened up and a worried Romano walked though them. He looked around once more. No one was there.

"Hello? Ciao? Everybody? Anybody?" he paused for a second. "A-Antonio? Spain, are you here? You have to be! Were are you? Si prega di uscire..."

All of a sudden, a whirl of white clouds came in front of him. Lovino jumped backed in shock.

Suddenly Romano was faced with Spain.

"Spain...? Spain! Oh, Antonio..." Romano immediately jumped into Spain's arms and began to sob. " Oh,Spain... I missed you so much..." He looked up from Antonio's chest to see a sad smile on his face. "W-what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" he asked.

Spain paused and then shook his head.

"No...no, it's not that Lovi...I just...I'm sorry." Romano looked at him in shock.

"What the hell do you need to be sorry for bastard?" Romano asked. Antonio just stared at him before saying, "I left you. I left you and you got so sad you... you..." Spain's breath hitched in his throat. "You killed your self, Lovino..."

Romano sighed. "I...I know...But I'm with you now." Romano suddenly broke into a grin.

"So it's okay...I'm with you again!" Romano went and held him tighter. Spain sighed, and kissed him on the forehead before pushing him away.

"Lovi...Mi Tomate... I'm sorry..." Lovino glared at him.

"Don't be. I love you...I'm here with you. Got it?" Antonio just shook his head.

"Lovino listen. I need to tell you something very important." Spain sighed and took Romano's hands in his own. "I'll...I'll always be there for you. I'll always will be by your side."

Romano looked Spain in the eyes. "I know..." he said, tears in his eyes. Spain smiled and kissed Romano on the lips. It was not a passionate kiss but, for them, it was enough. When Spain pulled away he whispered in Romano's ear, "If you were to live a life without me there, but know that you would see me one day and that I was watching over you, would you be happpy?"

Romano pulled away and answer truthfully. "Y-yes...someday..."

Spain smiled and said one last 'I love you.' which Romano responded with 'Forever and always, Bastard.' when suddenly, everything got fuzzy for Romano.

"Spain...? Spain what's going on?" Romano cried in shock. Lovino tried and grab Antonio but couldn't feel his grip. "Spain! Spain? ANTONIO..." Romano screamed.

Romano could hear nothing, see anything or feel anything. Everything was silent. Everything was black. Suddenly he felt pain around his neck, arm and wrist.

"Er..." he mumbled, opening eyes he didn't know he had closed. Without warning, arms rapped around him.

"Ah! Who the hell-?" Romano was cut of by the cries he was so used to.

"Fratello! Oh, Fratello! Why? Why? Perchè hai lasciato? Perché? Ho bisogno di mio fratello con me!" Romano pushed his crying brother away from his person and looked around the room to found out were he was. He was in a hospital. He looked down. With tubes and wires sticking out of his arms. Romano looked at his brother, who hade tears in his eyes.

"I'm here Feli. Don't cry. Grande fratello Romano è qui." Romano said, stoking his brothers hair. "I'm sorry Feli...I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. Tears started to fall from the elder Italians cheek. Italy hugged his brother again.

"Ti Amo Brother." Romano looked up at the ceiling, at Heaven, at were he knew Spain was, then at his sobbing brother in his arms.

"Ti amo troppo" he said. Then he smiled

Gah! Sorry for the long wait! I had a major writers block! Hope you liked it anyway...


End file.
